Thugs-4-Less
"Thugs-4-Less. If it ain't broke, we'll break it!" - The Thugs-4-Less Leader promoting his organization. Description "We put the laughter in slaughter." - Thugs-4-Less promotion. Thugs-4-Less was a mercenary company, originally based on the Bogon Galaxy with a small branch in the Polaris Galaxy. After the original CEO's defeat and subsequent arrest at the hands of Ratchet and Clank, the new leader of the organization moved the remnants of the company to Polaris, where he build it back together. The company offers various services, but mainly served as muscles and/or hitmen. The brotherhood never stayed loyal to one client, having no quarrels with double-crossing their current clients for the right price. The company is opperated by mainly the Thug species, but robots and Terraknoids are also members of it, the latter composing most the the Thugs-4-Less Science Division. Thugs-4-Less is known to have its hands on numorous galactic crisis, most notably the Protopet crisis and the Nether Invasion. Job Description "The situation is simple. We just don't have the kind'a manpower to materialize an opperation of such scale...Woah, wait a minute....that's a lot'a zero, more than I care to remember....err, this must be your lucky day. Some of our elite units have just become available." - The Thug Leader taking up a client. Thugs-4-Less offered a variety of services for the paying client, which varried from task to task and from how many bolts the client was willing to pay. Often, Thugs-4-Less would be hired to carry out hits or other illegal activities on behalf of their client. Some Thug units were usually too expensive for most clients. Thugs-4-Less employees would also be hired to act as bodyguards sometimes. Subdivisions "Thugs-4-Less, gentlemen. Order six hits and the seventh's free." - Six-hits pack. Thugs-4-Less became a large organization in Polaris and, naturally, branched out into smaller organizations. These subdivisions mainly acted as ways to support or fund the central organization, by either earning bolts or developing nessecary technology for the Thugs to use. Desert Riders The Desert Riders were an elite group of hoverbike riders sponsored by Thugs-4-Less and opened to sicially-awkward individuals that just couldn't "fit in" with the society. Originally based on Vukovar Cannyon in Barlow, Bogon Galaxy, with the company moving to Polaris and colonizing Kragg the Desert Riders soon based their opperations on planet Yerek. They would host illegal Hoverbike races and transmit them on holo-vision through hackers. Destructopalooza Destructopalooza was the most famous, unregulated arena in the Polaris Galaxy. Based on planet Kragg, the Thug's current homeworld, Destructopalooza would act as both a training ground for Thugs to master their mercenary techniques as well as an attraction for bloodthirty gladiators across Polaris. Being unregulated made it less popular that the Agorian Battleplex, which was transmitted on all channels, mainly Pox News, but it provided the brotherhood with increadible funds. Thugs-4-Less Science Division The Thugs-4-Less Science Division was a group of elite Terraknoids that were abducted from Pollyx industries just after the Great Clock crisis Dr. Nefarious had caused ended. Lead by cybernetically-enhanced Thugs, the Thugs-4-Less Science Division would be responsible for many scientific breakthrough on the weapons of mass destruction domain. They are responsible for the Thugs' armor, weapons, equipment and vechicles. They are also creditted with the creation of the performance-enhancing drug known as M.E.D. Trivia * Thugs-4-Less have won the Best Criminal Organization in the Universe award three consequtive times, mainly because they threaten the judges. Category:Organizations Category:Thugs-4-Less Category:Thugs Category:A.Z. Files Category:J.B. Category:Criminal gangs